


Treesome

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: Advent 2015 [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pun 100% intended</p>
    </blockquote>





	Treesome

**Author's Note:**

> Pun 100% intended

The three of them were walking round the garden center, Smith and Ross loudly debating the merits between various trees as they tried to pick a decent sized one that wasn’t too expensive.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Trott’s breath huffed out in a streaming cloud as he laughed at the two of them, allowing himself to be dragged over to approve their choice, smiling at the tree that was perfect for the three of them.

-=-

Smith laughed, pouting as he draped a strand of tinsel around his neck, posing a la vogue. Ross giggled, hanging two baubles from Smith’s ears, acting as though they were dangly earrings.

Trott snorted from his tangle of fairy lights at the sight as he undertook the painstaking task of checking each one individually to see which bulb was the broken one in a string of two hundred.

One he’d draped the working lights over the tree, he stood back into Smith’s arms as they watched Ross decorate the tree with gold and red baubles, his aesthetical sense superb as he decorated it quickly and efficiently Smith kissing the crown of Trott’s head as he did so.

-=-

The three of them lay in a tangle of limbs, the lights on the tree twinkling gently as the fire smoldered gently in front of them. Smith’s hand was interlinked with Ross’, entwined hands resting on Trott’s chest, along with their heads.

The smaller man smiled happily, kissing the two of them softly as they watched the fire burning down, no one wanting to leave the warmth of the cuddle to put another log on to burn.


End file.
